matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
Ash is a Labrador belonging to Lily West. History Early History As a puppy, Ash once belonged to owners who sent her to an Adelaide Guide Dog School, however the young Labrador was too shy and unassertive enough to warrant enough training. Her owners, upon deciding to move overseas, were annoyed with Ash for failing the Guide Dog School and left her at a shelter as they headed to the airport. In the months after the Dark Star's return, Lily West asked for a pet dog, leading to Jack and Zoe to arrange a trip to the dog shelter where Ash was kept. Lily was quickly taken by the gentle Ash, and so the Wests decided to adopt her and the Poodle Roxy. Lily would play with Ash on the farmland often, and allowed her to sleep on her bed up until she left to attend Stanford. In November 2016, when Jack was called to a meeting at Pine Gap, Ash was brought along on the Sky Warrior to the facility. As Ash and Roxy were petted by General Abrahamsom before being left with Lily and Alby in the waiting room as Jack was being briefed. However, the Labrador was knocked out by a sleeping gas leaked into the facility, and was summarily taken away, along with Jack and the others by a group of people led by Iolanthe. The Four Legendary Kingdoms and the others would wake up two days later inside a train-mounted cage, as a man calling himself Hades announced the beginning of the Great Games of the Hydra in the Underworld. When Jack was reunited with his friends in the interim before the next Challenge, Ash barked happily at his return and nuzzled up against Lily while Iolanthe Compton-Jones explained to the group about the Four Legendary Kingdoms with Jack being used as a last-moment replacement Champion with his human and canine friends being used as hostages to ensure his participation After the Third Challenge, Ash ate with the others, and was wary of the strange Neanderthal man E-147. The following day, Ash remained in the hostage train carriage during the Fourth and Fifth Challenges. Having learned that all the hostages were going to be executed, Jack fired an RPG at the train tracks, sending Ash and the other hostages crashing onto the staircase. Once Jack grabbed Ash, Alby, Roxy and Scarecrow's hostage Tomahawk, they began their escape from the Underworld. Ash remained with the group when they later returned to the Underworld to free Jack and Lily, and returned home to the West farm when the ordeal was over. The Three Secret Cities In the days after returning from the Underworld, Ash remained near to Lily at most times. When Jack and the others prepared to go to New York, Ash was left behind on the farm with Roxy and E-147, with the minotaur being tasked with looking after the two dogs and being reminded not to try and eat them. Trivia Category:Animals with Names Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities